Sou de Chocolate, Come me
by Fyaran
Summary: Tudo o que uma caixa de chocolates pode originar... Yaoi, Lemon... Aoi x Uruha...


O corpo esguio recostou-se na porta acabada de fechar. Um suspiro, quase um resmungo de cansaço deixou os lábios grossos. A língua vermelha delineou-os esbarrando com o piercing preto que adornava aquela boca chamativa.

A cabeça dele pendeu sobre o peito, a mente rodopiava vertiginosamente. Tudo culpa dele, aquele maldito loiro, tão lindo. Lindo e doido, doido e pervertido, pervertido e desejável.

- Gostas de chocolates Aoi?

Mais uma vez a pergunta dele soou na sua mente. A cena voltou que voltou a aflorar no seu cérebro era tão fielmente reproduzida que parecia que estava a vive-la uma vez mais.

Os ensaios tinham acabado, e todos vencidos pelo cansaço encaminhavam-se para casa. Todos não, uma vez que o mais alto deles continuava na sala. Os olhos a brilhar e o sorriso quase infantil faziam o estômago de Aoi se contorcer.

- Não vais para casa Uruha?

Os olhos chocolate fixaram o ébano que o observava.

- Vou sim mas antes eu tenho uma coisa a fazer.

O moreno olhou-o interrogativo, as mãos delicadas do outro guitarrista pegaram numa caixa cordiforme e abriram-na com pressa. E foi nesse momento que Aoi entendeu a urgência do outro. A caixa estava recheada de bombons todos em forma de pequenos corações. O loiro pegou num deles sorrindo com deleite depositou-o na boca, lambendo os dedos no processo.

Os olhos negros abriram-se um pouco mais, o corpo não perdeu a compostura mas a mente viajou até encontros escaldantes com aquela língua rosada.

- Aoi??

Saiu forçadamente do transe auto imposto. O loiro olhava-o interrogativo com a boca ligeiramente suja de chocolate e um outro bombom entre os dedos compridos. Ele limitou-se a engolir em seco, a sua vontade era apenas limpar o chocolate que sujava aquela boca, limpar com a sua língua.

O loiro limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha. Estava surpreso com o olhar predatório do amigo, mas nem por isso desagradado. Afinal ele também queria sentir aqueles lábios cheios, queria muito e há tanto tempo.

- Não comes??

- Eu… Ah… Não estou com muita vontade de comer chocolates.

Sim, a sua vontade era comer algo bem diferente…

O loiro sorriu provocador.

- Gostas de chocolates Aoi?

- Gosto sim…

O moreno focou a face dele. E prendeu a respiração. A mão segurava um bombom a escassos centímetros da boca, boca essa que estava entreaberta deixando a língua rosada escapar para lamber lascivamente o doce.

Foi demais. Com medo de não se conseguir conter ele correu porta fora deixando para trás o loiro com os chocolates.

- Não escapas assim tão facilmente Aoi…

E com um sorriso mais um chocolate foi levado até a boca.

O moreno deixou o corpo escorregar acabando por se sentar no pavimento frio da entrada. Aquele loiro estava a tira-lo do sério, cada palavra, cada gesto, cada sorriso, só contribuía para aumentar o desejo crescente em ter aquele corpo para si. Submerso em pensamentos foi despertado pelo som irritante da campainha. Levantou-se e abriu a porta sem ao menos perguntar quem era.

A visão que teve ao abrir a porta tirou-lhe o ar pela segunda vez naquela noite. Encostado no umbral estava o loiro que invadia os seus sonhos mais loucos. O corpo repleto de curvas parcamente coberto por uma regata violeta extremamente colada ao corpo, e por um short negro de vinil, que parecia fundir-se com a pele que se adivinhava sedosa. Aoi teve de engolir em seco, apelando a todo o seu auto controlo para não o agarrar, despir e foder ali mesmo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Uruha?

O loiro sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos.

- Hum… Sim e não…

- AH??

O moreno deu um passo involuntário para trás ao sentir o corpo do outro a aproximar-se, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ainda não se passa nada mas eu espero que se passe…

O sorriso lascivo que adornava a boca do loiro estava a deixar o outro sem reacção, e isso foi aproveitado. Uruha galgou o espaço entre eles aproximando o seu rosto, quase roçando a sua boca no piercing do moreno. Foi nesse momento que ele sentiu o cheiro que a pele de porcelana exalava, cheiro a chocolate.

A boca de Uruha moveu-se para falar, fazendo os lábios de ambos roçarem levemente, arrepios a percorrerem o corpo do moreno, como ondas de choque. A voz rouca, sensualmente arrastada do loiro soou na sua mente.

- Sou de chocolate come-me…

A voz ronronada do loiro e o roçar dos lábios fez ruir qualquer barreira de controlo. Os lábios grossos cobriram a boca do outro. Aoi sorriu internamente ao sentir que a boca que tanto desejava se abria permitindo que a sua língua adentra-se, e foi isso que fez. O beijo nada teve de calmo. A língua quente do moreno entrou bruscamente na boca do outro, invadindo o espaço, as línguas de ambos a roçarem, a bailarem em conjunto numa obscena dança. A perna do mais alto foi levemente flectida, acabando por tocar no volume que se começava a formar na calça do outro. E foi o suficiente para um gemido rouco ser ouvido.

- Então Aoi, vais comer ou não?

O tom de voz divertido desconcertava o mais velho. Cada vez mais a vontade de tomar aquele corpo de forma possessiva, aumentava. E agora era ele que lhe sugeria isso.

- Vou sim… Mas não te esqueças que foste tu quem pediu!

O tom de ameaça, contrastava com o sorriso que ostentavam os lábios agora vermelhos.

- Podes deixar eu nunca vou esquecer…

De novo as bocas fundiram-se, de novo as línguas enroscaram-se. Uruha adorava a sensação do piercing a roçar nos seus lábios, arranhando levemente a pele suave , e o contraste entre o gélido metal e a pele quente.

O loiro sorriu internamente ao usar as suas unhas para arranhar as costas ainda cobertas por uma camisa escura. As unhas negras e ligeiramente compridas, arranhavam sem cuidado a pele macia, e ele sabia que muitas marcas iriam ficar naquelas costas perfeitas. A boca que antes o beijava tinha deixado a sua boca, começando um caminho até o seu pescoço, lambendo, mordendo e chupando a pele leitosa até marcas vermelhas se fazerem presentes. A língua traçou um caminho desde o pescoço até a orelha. Aoi sorriu ao lamber a orelha para em seguida a morder sentindo o corpo do mais novo ficar arrepiado, as mãos dele palmilhavam cada milímetro daquele corpo voluptuoso tão pouco coberto.

As coxas grossas foram levantadas e Uruha viu-se suspenso com as pernas enroladas na cintura do outro. O corpo prensado de forma bruta contra a parede, a sua cabeça embateu com o estuque mas ele não ligou, estava extasiado demais para notar uma dor tão insignificante. Com os corpos tão próximos, as erecções ocultadas pela roupa roçaram, fazendo gemidos ronronados deixarem as bocas de ambos. Uruha mexia o quadril sem ao menos entender que o fazia, tudo na tentativa de aumentar o contacto. Aoi de olhos fechados, respirava pesadamente ao sentir o corpo perfeito do loiro a esfregar-se de forma tão pecaminosa no seu.

Os dedos longos tentavam desabotoar a camisa escura, tarefa que se tornou extremamente complicada pelo contacto incessante, e assim o loiro decidiu optar pela via do facilitarismo, puxando o tecido com brutalidade, arrancando cada um dos botões para em seguida atacar e pele exposta de forma esfaimada.

- Uruha…

Um gemido baixo ecoou pelo ar quando Aoi sentiu o seu mamilo direito a ser mordido pelo outro. A boca que antes o tinha mordido, agora sugava levemente aquela parte de si, o processo foi repetido no outro mamilo, fazendo o mais velho atacar o pescoço exposto, sugando a pele, para em seguida morder o ombro que se exibia perante si. A dentada intensa fez com que Kouyou expira-se fortemente no momento em que os seus lábios se fundiam uma vez mais na pele no moreno. As mãos de ambos tinham como que vida própria invadindo, procurando, tocando, sentindo. Cada pedaço de pele era uma nova descoberta, cada toque uma alucinação, cada gemido um canto de êxtase.

Aoi procurou o rosto do outro, encontrando a face deste corada. Achou extremamente sensual a forma como os olhos de chocolate estavam semi cerrados, um brilho de desejo podia ser visto nos orbres escurecidos pela dilatação das pupilas, a boca rosada entreaberta permitia que a língua molha-se a pele já seca. Os cabelos cor de mel estavam despenteados, algum fios colados na testa. E Yuu pensou que tudo isto conferia uma aparência selvagem, Uruha era lindo, sensual, sempre apelativo, chamativo e sexual. Um anjo de deleite.

Já Kouyou, via em Aoi, um ser perfeito, os movimentos por mais simples sempre eram incrivelmente sensuais, e te-lo agora para si era a realização de um sonho. A boca avida do loiro procurou a de Yuu, invadindo-a com a língua de uma forma tão brusca que rendeu um corte na boca do mais baixo, mas nada disso importava, nada os faria parar agora, nem que o tecto simplesmente desabasse nas suas cabeças eles parariam. Nas suas mentes nada mais estava além do prazer que sentiam e queriam sentir ainda mais.

O corpo tenso de Aoi ainda suspendia o mais alto pelas atractivas coxas elevadas, e nessa posição levou-o até o quarto, vários objectos foram varridos pelo caminho. Os corpos enroscados. Ambos sentindo-se já incomodados com a latência crescente no sexo que aprisionado pelo tecido friccionava o do outro. Gemidos mais altos faziam-se ouvir. O corpo do loiro foi depositado na cama, Aoi gatinhou até ele, os olhos com um brilho felino. Foi parado pelo pé do loiro que se ergueu tocando o tórax desnudo. A face séria e determinada.

Uma sobrancelha foi levantada, uma indagação do que o loiro pensava. O corpo voluptuoso ergueu-se da cama saindo da mesma e ficando de pé na frente do moreno prostrado entre os lençóis desarrumados. O loiro lentamente começou a rebolar os quadris ao som de uma musica que apenas ele ouvia, as suas mãos caminhavam pelo corpo ainda coberto com lentidão. Elas roçaram pelo tórax até chegarem ao ponto mais necessitado do seu corpo, espalmou a mão friccionando lentamente. Deixou um gemido lânguido escapar dos lábios perfeitos, as mãos subiram até o final da regata começando a erguer o tecido colado expondo a pele de cetim. Milímetro a milímetro com extrema lentidão. Na cama o moreno observava a cena extasiado, o corpo cada vez mais excitado, mais receptivo.

O ondear do corpo que se expunha perante os os seus olhos não cessava, o torso foi exposto, e mais uma vez as mãos delicadas percorreram o corpo bonito. Os dedos longos aprisionaram um mamilo, a outra mão ainda espalmada sobre o sexo que pulsava. Uma visão da mais completa luxuria, era isso que o moreno via. Os gemidos baixos que largavam a boca perfeita, soavam obscenamente perfeitos fazendo o seu corpo arrepiar.

Os orbes chocolate fixaram os ébano num olhar de luxuria, perdição e desejo. As mãos abriram lentamente o fecho eclair do short, lentamente demais para o moreno, para quem aquela visão era uma tortura. O tecido desceu lentamente pelas coxas roliças acabando por se alojar nos pés dele, pés que chutaram a peça para longe. A cútis simplesmente coberta pela boxer negra, que em nada escondia a excitação daquele corpo.

- Tu estás vestido demais…

- Tu podes resolver isso…

O loiro não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. O corpo subiu pela cama, de quatro sobre o corpo do outro, apoiado nos joelhos espalmou as mãos no tronco trabalhado do outro. As unhas raspavam a pele pálida, num movimento descendente, arrancando suspiros da boca voluptuosa do moreno. Os dedos alcançaram o cós da calça jeans, sorriu malicioso ao constatar o volume formado dentro da calça. Abriu o botão e desceu o fecho com lentidão, só para em seguida arrancar a peça de roupa atirando-a para um canto qualquer. Os dedos esguios removeram a ultima peça de roupa que aprisionava a erecção do moreno.

O loiro observava o moreno com o semblante sério.

- O que foi Uru??

- Estava a pensar… Como será que é o teu gosto…

O sorriso que adornou os lábios macios do loiro tirou o fôlego a Aoi. Um sorriso de luxuria, loucura, e acompanhado pelo olhar de puro desejo. O ar escapou rápido demais pelo lábios do moreno enquanto os dedos do outro desciam até o se umbigo, a pele era tacteada com calma,um contraste gritante com o desejo que sentiam. Cada centímetro que os dedos desciam faziam Yuu remexer-se mais debaixo daquelas mãos de seda.

O loiro entendia perfeitamente a urgência que o corpo em baixo do seu demonstrava, uma vez que o seu próprio corpo pulsava a cada toque. A sua pele estava arrepiada, a respiração pesada, mas não iria sucumbir ao próprio desejo, estava a ser tão divertido torturar o moreno. Os olhos negros abriram-me mais ao sentir a mão que o provocava raspar na sua virilha. O ar ficou mais difícil de respirar quando num movimento ousado Kouyou rodeou a erecção dele com os dedos compridos. Um sorriso maníaco aflorou na boca vermelha, a mão movimentava-se tão lentamente, que ele não duvidava que o moreno estava prestes a gritar para ele ir mais rápido.

- Uruha… Vai mais rápido…

A voz chorosa do moreno fez com que o seu sorriso alarga-se ainda mais. Ele adorava ser assim, manipulador, indecente, torturante. Não existia nada melhor no mundo do que ver o corpo de Yuu a contorcer-se nos lençóis cada vez mais desarrumados. A boca entreaberta, os olhos cerrados e aquela voz de suplica, isso só o deixava com mais vontade de continuar. O rosto bonito desceu, até encontrar o local onde a sua mão estava, soprou levemente a pele sensível ouvindo um gemido de deleite. E Kouyou só pensava que apenas estava a começar, aquele moreno ainda tinha muito que gemer.

Yuu, afundou o corpo no colchão, respirando mais forte. Um gemido bem mais audível largou a sua boca. Mas não podia parar de se remexer, parar de gemer sob aquele corpo, sob aquela boca que se deleitava a brincar consigo. O língua do loiro traçava um caminho sem pressa, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo membro do outro. Cada gemido que o outro largava em suplica por mais, era como musica para os seus ouvidos. A boca atrevida engoliu o membro do outro, fazendo Aoi praticamente gritar, o contacto com a língua molhada e quente estava a enlouquecê-lo. Remexeu o corpo mais e mais, querendo prolongar a sensação que lhe era proporcionada. A custo elevou-se apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos, e a visão que os seus olhos tiveram, foi sem duvida uma das mais eróticas. Os olhos chocolate estavam abertos e fitavam os seus , não parava o que fazia, a sua boca ora num movimento constante de sobe e desce, ora entreaberta para permitir que a língua rosada desliza-se, molhando-o com a sua saliva. E ele fazia tudo isto com olhos presos nos de Aoi. Toda aquela situação foi demais para o moreno, a cabeça dele pendeu para trás, gemidos cada vez mais altos e ofegantes encheram os ouvidos do loiro.

O loiro ouviu os gemidos a aumentarem de volume, a mão pálida afundou-se nos seus fios de cabelo, pressionando-o levemente contra a sua erecção. Mas ele não ia permitir que a brincadeira terminasse assim tão cedo. Ainda tinha muito a por em prática naquele maravilhoso corpo. Levantou a cabeça fazendo Aoi retirar a mão que se perdia nos fios cor de mel. A língua molhada deu uma ultima lambida e ele sorriu apreciando o gosto do outro. Aoi olhava-o sério, os olhos ligeiramente enevoados.

- E então Uru-chan… Como é o meu gosto?

Era óbvio que tinha de fazer uma piada. Estava entranhado no código genético daquele moreno fazer piadas nos momentos mais inoportunos, mas Kouyou não se importou. O loiro demasiado extasiado para se incomodar.

- Excelente!! Acho que também devias provar…

E sem mais uma palavra Yuu invadiu a boca que se oferecia perante a sua. Os dedos pálidos correram a pele quente e macia, arranhando levemente, a boca grossa foi descendo pelo pescoço, um traço de saliva a marcar o caminho percorrido, as mãos a livrarem o loiro da ultima peça que impedia o seu olhar de correr livre por aquele corpo. Atirou a peça para longe, permitindo-se a levantar a cabeça e observar o mais jovem. Perfeição, foi a única palavra que aflorou na sua mente, o corpo curvilíneo do outro não era nem mais nem menos do que perfeito. Um corpo masculino mas com um certo quê de feminilidade. Perfeito, um anjo de loucura, um demónio de luxuria, esse era Kouyou para Aoi.

O loiro sobe para o colo do moreno, os olhos nunca perdendo o contacto. As bocas fundem-se de novo, um urgência desesperada demonstrada com toques e arranhões, a pele de ambos já repleta de marcas vermelhas, algo que no dia seguinte iria dar certamente muito trabalho a explicar. Os corpos friccionavam cada vez mais, Uruha estremeceu ao sentir o seu baixo ventre tocar livremente no do outro. Ondas de prazer a percorrerem o seu corpo que clamava por alívio.

Aoi não estava muito diferente do loiro, e toda a provocação daquele loiro infernal apenas tinha contribuído para que ele ficar completamente incontrolável. Agarrou o loiro pela cintura e deitou-o na cama, ficou em cima dele fazendo-o abrir as pernas compridas. A boca carnuda, deixou uma trilha de beijos desde o calcanhar até a virilha repetindo o mesmo com a outra perna. A mão direita tocou levemente no sexo do loiro, sorriu ao constatar que estava tão rígido como ele próprio.

- Uruha… Primeira gaveta do lado esquerdo…

O loiro não pareceu entender de imediato, despertou do transe em que estava e esticou a mão até a gaveta, procurando até encontrar o que sabia que o outro queria. O moreno tirou o tubo das mãos tremulas de Kouyou, não estava a ajudar a concentração do loiro o movimento que as mãos de Aoi faziam no seu membro. A sua sanidade há muito que tinha ido para o espaço, e sem ele dar conta gemidos de prazer escapavam da sua garganta sem permissão. Os dedos do moreno passaram escorregadios na sua entrada, o corpo delicado estremeceu com a insinuação, e tensionou-se ao sentir um dos dedos compridos a invadi-lo. Kouyou gemeu longamente com a intrusão, ofegou levemente, quando um segundo dedo foi adicionado, o corpo tensionou sentindo uma onda de incomodo a alastrar pelo corpo.

Yuu ergueu um sobrancelha, a cara do loiro denunciava o incomodo que sentia. E na mente do moreno surgia a ideia de que aquele loiro era virgem, e o seu corpo ficou ainda mais excitado perante a possibilidade se ser o primeiro a tomar aquele corpo. Parecia improvável que aquele ser tão erótico fosse ainda imaculado, mas realmente tudo induzia nesse ponto. E foi com esse pensamento que Aoi introduziu mais um dedo no interior do outro. Deixou o outro habituar-se a intrusão no seu corpo durante algum tempo. Assim que o semblante de Kouyou ficou menos carregado ele iniciou a movimentação no seu interior efectuando movimentos de vai e vem e circulares. Aoi sentia-se torturado, a sua vontade era apenas afundar-se nele, mas sabia que teria de ir com calma.

Uruha não sentia mais incomodo algum, sentia o corpo tremer, a movimentação no seu interior tão deliciosamente efectuada, ele sentia que podia alcançar o céu. Mas sabia perfeitamente que não iria acabar ali, e tinha consciência que se estava a entregar ao moreno por pura luxuria, seria mesmo apenas isso? Talvez sim, talvez não, mas naquele momento ele não queria pensar nisso. Remexeu o quadril, gemendo longamente sentiu os dedos compridos a abandona-lo, resmungou em protesto, estava a ser tão bom.

- Vai ficar bem melhor Kou…

A frase sussurrada no seu ouvido em conjunto com a promessa fez a sua pele arrepiar. Pegou no tubo que o moreno tinha deixado sobre a cama e espalhou uma quantidade generosa do gel nas mãos, mãos se encaminharam para o membro do moreno, espalhando o lubrificante com movimentos lânguidos. Yuu gemeu com o toque cada vez mais submerso em sensações. O loiro entendeu isso e deitou-se nos lençóis, as pernas compridas abriram-se em convite.

- Quero-te... Agora…

A voz gemida entrou pelos ouvidos de Yuu como a mais bela musica do mundo. Deitou o corpo sobre o outro. Erguendo as pernas compridas e colocando-as sobre os seus ombros. O membro pulssante prestes a invadir o corpo do outro.

- Vai doer… Tenta relaxar que logo melhora…

Kouyou abriu os olhos, a face adquiriu um tom rubro, então ele tinha entendido que ele era virgem. Mas realmente isso já não importava, ele queria o moreno, apenas isso, e agora o seu desejo seria cumprido. Tentou relaxar o corpo ao sentir o membro moreno a forçar a sua entrada. Uma dor aguda alastrou-se pelo seu corpo, fechou os olhos com força uma lágrima quente a passar pelas pestanas compridas, ao sentir o moreno completamente dentro de si. O rosto ficou surpreso som o toque quente dos dedos compridos no seu rosto, abriu os olhos para apenas encontrar o negro que quase o devorava. A mão do moreno abriu caminho pelos seus corpos alcançando o seu membro, começando a manipula-lo fazendo-o esquecer a dor e recomeçar a gemer.

O moreno sentia todo o ser corpo estremecer, sentir-se dentro do loiro era completamente surreal. A sua vontade de estoca-lo até a loucura reprimida. Tinha de ir com calma ele sabia. Focou o rosto do outro, o rosto corado, os olhos cerrados, a boca que largava alguns gemidos mordia a falange do indicador direito.

- Yuu…

O seu nome gemido foi o suficiente para saber que podia continuar, moveu os quadris afundando-se em seguida nele, gemeu a sentir como ele o envolvia, tão quente, tão viciante. Movimentava-se com calma sentindo o corpo do outro estremecer a cada toque.

- Mais rápido…

O comando do outro fez-lo afundar-se mais rápido, mais fundo no loiro que gemia alto. E foi nesse momento que um grito soltou os lábios vermelhos. Aoi sabia que tinha encontrado o ponto certo. Sorriu travesso ao acertar novamente aquele ponto. As costas de Uruha arquearam-se no colchão, o corpo remexeu-se, soltou um grito de puro prazer, pouco se importando se os vizinhos iam ou não ouvir. Ele apenas queria mais, mais daquele prazer insano.

Aoi, não conseguía mais controlar os seus movimentos. As investidas cada vez mais rápidas enquanto a sua mão no membro do outro acompanhava o ritmo. Sabia que não ia aguentar muito mais.

- Geme para mim Uruha…

O loiro soltava palavras inteligíveis entre citações obscenas e gemidos pornográficos. Aoi voltou a estoca-lo o mais fundo que o seu corpo permitiu, acertando de novo o ponto mais sensível do mais novo que gritou em plenos pulmões. O corpo do loiro estremeceu em espasmos.

- YUU…

O nome foi gritado quando ondas de choque atingiram o corpo mais alto. Todo o corpo tremeu, e ele sentiu-se desfazer nas mãos do moreno. Aoi gemeu alto e bom som, todo o seu membro ser pressionado pelo corpo que ainda termia em espasmos de prazer, e ele soube que era a sua hora. Com uma ultima estocada mais funda ele deixou o ser corpo ser tomado pelo orgasmo mais avassalador que sentiu. O seu gozo expelido dentro do corpo que ainda gemia. A sua boca a gritar o nome do outro, o nome que ele tão bem conhecia, Kouyou…

A respiração ofegante, a pele hiper sensível pelo prazer orgasmico. Aoi tentou normalizar a respiração para depois retirar-se do corpo quente que o acolhia. Uruha de olhos fechados resmungou baixinho um sensação de vazio a tomar conta do seu corpo. Ambos demasiado cansados para falar, ou apenas com preguiça de se expressarem. O moreno puxou o loiro até o seu corpo alojando a cabeça dele no seu peito. Uruha sorria de olhos fechados, os sentidos ainda entorpecidos.

- Lembra-me de agradecer á Kyra!

O olhar interrogativo do moreno fez-lo sorrir mais…

- A fã que me mandou aquele benditos chocolates…

Aoi sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos.

- Hum… então agradece por mim também…

Naquela noite eles dormiram juntos, os corpos suados e sujos enlaçados, um sorriso de satisfação em seus rostos. Quanto ás noites seguintes?? Bem isso é uma outra história para um outro dia….

**THE END (?)**

**Notas da Lolita:** Em primeiro lugar, Kyra-chan miii loviiiii…. Eu disse que ias apareer na fic XDXD, pois foi atravéz de uma conversa com ela no msn que esta fic surgiu. Uma ideia mirabolante de como atrair a atenção do Aoi… XDXD Mim não ser mesmo normal…

Bem eu espero sinceramente do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que tenhão gostado, eu amei escrever cada palavra, mas os ultimos paragrafos não ficaram bem como eu queria… Wathever… De qualquer forma espero que gostem…

Reviews?? Eu merço… olhos de cachorrinho abandonado na porta da igreja em dia de chuva Reviews não fazem o seu dedinho cair, elas não custam nada, e são a felicidade aqui da autora… imita o sorriso hiper mega ultra super Kawaii do Kai


End file.
